The problem: Tumor recurrence or resistance to treatment often arises due to tumor heterogeneity. There is a need to develop smart biopsy devices: 1) to collect biopsies from multiple tumor cores; 2) to identify locations of the biopsies; 3) to maintain physical characteristics of tumor on the extracted samples; 4) to be used under current image-guided practices. We propose to further develop a prototype of multi-core biopsy device (MCBD) that we have already developed to enable collection of multi-core tissue samples in a volume around the biopsy needle. We expect to provide prototype device that will enable rapid acquisition and preservation of multiple tissue cores under electromagnetic position navigation. If successful, the project will have substantial commercial potential as the proposed device will facilitate the acquisition of multiple tissue cores in any tissue type and with any needle size and will improve the quality of biomolecular analysis by better preservation and handling of the tissue samples. This research has substantial effect on public health as it can reduce healthcare cost by shortening image guided biopsy procedures, and it can improve patient management by better matching between tumor type and specific therapy based comprehensive evaluation of the tumor and better tissue preservation.